Splatoon 2: Revenge of The Revived
by InkBoyJay
Summary: It’s dark. So dark. There is something on me. All I can see is dark. Something is happening! Aah! So cold now! So c-c-c-cold... Something is falling all over me bright so... briiii...ight somebody help it’s aaaahh!
1. 1: Revival And Strange Thoughts

_It's dark. So dark. There is something on me. All I can see is dark. Something is happening! Aah! So cold now! So c-c-c-cold... Something is falling all over me bright so... briiii...ight somebody help it's aaaahh!!!!_

 _XxXxXxXxX_

These were the thoughts that Redd, an inkling, who as the name suggests, has red as his natural color. He's walking through the park, just strolling, and stops, confused. He stands there for a moment as the thought replays in his head, over and over. He just keeps thinking it, and is compelled to walk the opposite direction. Veering from the sidewalk, he nonchalantly walks, slouching, which is unlike him. He is known by many, because of his color. Even random jellies notice him slouching by. He keeps walking, his dark tetra dualies glinting in the sunlight from his belt. His destination is a huge scientific lab, which, on the door he proceeds to enter into says in very large and red font, underlined, DO NOT ENTER!! He went in anyway, and strangely, the door was unlocked. As soon as he entered, security activated, and ink was shot him from modified blasters, making them all rapid fire. He expertly dodged, and pulled out his dark tetra dualies which he was thankful he had, and began to shoot ink at the blasters in the walls, clogging them. He had a small amount of the fuscia ink on him, but a quick dive in his own red color restored his state of health. He twirled his favorite weapons around his fingers and strapped them back onto his belt. Redd proceeded forward, only to find a dead end. He suddenly saw himself pulling a tile off the wall revealing an air duct. He nodded only to himself and he took the air duct tile off, as quietly as he could. Sure enough, there was an air duct. _How do I know these things? Last I checked, I wasn't psychic,_ he thought as he turned into his squid form and slipped into the air duct. He slowly squished through the non-inkable air duct for awhile, until he came to a lab of sorts. There were several other inklings in lab coats, and he quickly squished behind and under a desk. The desk was hollow inside, so he had enough room to turn into his humanoid form, and quietly unscrew his ink tank, and dump a bit onto the ground. He quickly turned back into squid form and made a small bloop, making the scientists turn around and look. "I think we're being watched," one of them said quietly. "I heard ink woooOOOOHHHHAAAAAHH!!!" They were both quickly knocked out by something bigger, and stronger than them. It looked somewhat like an inkling, except it didn't have tenteacle hair. It's head was like a mop, and it didn't have fangs or markings between the eyes. Redd just assumed it was some new Octarian weapon, and he jumped out with his dark tetra dualies, pushing down the triggers and yelling. His red ink just slid off the monster. He gave a fearful look, and realized that he needed to run. It spoke in a foreign language, but it said something like, "uuooos weiyttleee..." and began to take chase. Redd ran as fast as he possibly could, only a few more feet till the duct. He pushed himself harder, and right as the creature was about to grab him, he was able to dive into the duct. He began to once again slowly squish to safety, but he heard and angry scream and a clanging, then metallic banging, and the sound of aluminum being dented. He yelled in fear and squished faster. He made it to the end of the tunnel and quickly ran out to the smaller room. He opened the door, locked it, then closed it as he ran out, his iromaki shoes tapping against the sidewalk.

XxXxXxX

 **A/N: So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Also, Redd isn't my original character, he belongs to JRedd7272. Thank you for letting me use him!**


	2. 2: Going in, But More Prepared

**A/N: Ok, so here's chapter two. I know the last chapter was quite intense. Just a tip kids, don't do what Redd did in the previous chapter.**

Redd stopped for a moment and stoooped over his legs to catch his breath. _I need to tell Marie,_ he thought, and kept running, to catch a taxi back to the square, and gave the taxi driver his payment, and a small tip. He jogged over to the entrance of Octo Canyon, and slid through, quickly changing to his hero gear on the way. Marie was sitting with her cousin, Callie, in front of cuttlefish cabin. "Um... Marie?" This startled Marie and she turned to look. "Aah, agent four. Welcome back. Anything new?" She said. Redd sighed. "Actually, yes. That's why I came. I encountered something. It looked like an inkling, just... not. It was strange. It had a head like a mop, and it was about twice as big as I am, and it spoke a language I didn't know. It was very very angry, and terrifying." Marie looked shocked, then sorry, then confused, then shocked again. She looked at Callie. Back at four. Callie. Four. Callie. Fou-"WE GET ITTTTT" Redd screamed at the narrator. "Um... four? That was a... human." Callie said. She had become expressionless since Redd brought it up, which was very unlike her. Her emotions were big. "Human... I feel like I've heard that word before." Redd pondered. "The news! And shellendorf institute! Th-the museum! The humans were the ancients! Supposedly, they looked somewhat like us, and a lot of our technology is modeled after theirs." He suddenly yelled. "Four," said Marie and Callie simultaneously, "please go look into that more. We will lend you a respawn pad in case you are splatted. This is your next mission as agent four." Marie hugged Redd. "Be safe, Redd." She said. "I will!" He said as he went back to the square. He put on his casual clothes, but he also put on his baseball cap to hide his hero headset under, just in case. He went to his apartment and at the door was a package. It was in Morse. "Here... is... your... re... spawn Paulo? Pad!" He said. _Haha, Callie and Marie are fast._ He thought as he picked up the slightly heavy package, and brought it into his apartment. Redd had no idea how long he was going to be out there, so he packed up some snacks in his backpack, as well as a few special cans, just in case, including inkstrike, inkzooka, splashdown, ink storm, kraken, and tenta missiles. He put on his darkest hoodie, long pants, and black kicks. He slipped out of his home at night, ready to investigate. He walked to the park, finding the lab a couple of miles away. He tried the doorknob. _Ugh, I forgot I locked it._ he groaned internally. The door suddenly unlocked and he fell forward. He stood up and dusted himself off, finding the air duct. He dove in and squished through, back to the lab. He noted that there were some very large dents in the air duct now. He quickly slid under the desk, and his puddle of ink was still there. _Huh, I thought ink evaporated within twenty minutes of it being out there,_ he thought, and very quietly slid into his ink. Once again a small bloop, but the scientists were to caught up in their conversation to notice. He listened closely.

"You let it escape!" A male voice shouted. "No I didn't! I was just letting her play with some toys I purchased!" A female voice screamed. "Her! HER?!?!?! Stop referring to that creature as a her!!! We revived it for scientific purposes only. You care about it way too much!" "I care about her too much?!??? At least we need to make her feel safe here. The only reason she knocked you out is because you made her angry!" The female voice once again screamed. "Her! Stop calling it her!" "Fine, I'll call her 'she'." The male voice growled intensely under his breath, startling Redd, making him jump slightly. His breathing went shallow as he heard them turn around again. "I heard something. I'm calling security." _I'm sorry for chasing you._ Redd heard a voice in his head. _I thought you were one of those guys. I was mad because they tested on me. It's annoying:(_ he could hear the sad frown in the voice. His expression went from concern to fear when an alarm sounded and heard footsteps and squishing. He panicked and stood up in humanoid form, lifting up and throwing the desk in the process. He was about to pop open his kraken can when the same voice in his head said, _Quick, this way!!_ And he felt a mental finger pointing in the opposite direction of the air duct. He sighed and ran. _The wall! Do that squid thing you do and go to the wall!!!_ "But there isn't anything theeererrr!" Redd screamed out loud. _The tile! The same tile! It's a secret passage! I found it yesterday, it's how I got in there!!!!_ He kept running, and looked up, to see the entire wall being covered in what looked like a giant garage door. _Lockdown mode_ Redd groaned internally. He began to start tanking at the boards and eventually found a loose one he kept pulling. The metal wall inches closer. He frantically starts tanking and rapping on the door. Metal wall inches closer. Yanks harder and frantic-er. He gets the tile off and dives into the hole he left in his red squid form.

 **A/N: Chapter two! I'm gonna try to upload chapters more often, but not too often. Weekly on saturdays, if not sooner is my goal, with at least one k words.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Hello, guys! This is chapter three! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying it so far, so thank you for that! Here we go! Also, sry for the late updates. This is just a demo chapter, btw, so it's kinda short. Sry bout that as well.**

Redd dove into the hole he left in his squid form, but instead of falling into a duct, he fell down. For awhile, what felt like hours for Redd, as it was pitch black. While he was falling, he pulled a burst bomb and threw it down. He pushed out his arms and legs with gold hi-horses on them, and eventually slowed down. The skin on his hands was gone, but he didn't let go until he heard the faint pop the bomb made. He turned into his squid form and flipped down, landing in his ink with a _bloop!_ He stood up, shaking his hands, they seriously burned like fire. A quick dip, and the pain went down, but they still ached. Suddenly, a large figure came out of nowhere and tackled him, shoving him against the wall. "Oof," he groaned. Then looked up and finally got a good look at the figure. It was female. She had long, brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a birth mark on the top left corner of her forehead. Then he heard footsteps. And then chattering. The human began to speak in a language he didn't know, and he frowned slightly at the barrier. Then she realized. Her eyes glazed over slightly. _The desk. The desk is hollow. Quickly, under it doing that squid thing you guys do._ He did as he was told, and quickly morphed from kid to squid. The human pulled up the desk, and quickly shoved him under. Her eyes glossed over again. _Quiet._ Her voice in his head sounded. _Also, my name is Katie._ Her voice sounded again. The scientists came in and spoke in that same foreign language. Her eyes, however, stayed grossed over and she translated it to Redd. _Katie, what was that. We heard loud noise and decided to come see. What happened._ She broadcasted in a mocking voice at Redd. He almost laughed out loud at this but quickly stopped himself. Katie smiled, knowing he was about to laugh. **(From now on Katie's voice will be in brackets, like this.)** (Why are you smiling. Tell us!) the scientist demanded, but one. She looked sorry for Katie, like a mom who just saw her kid had just been beaten up.


	4. Meeting, FULL

Redd dove into the hole he left in his squid form, but instead of falling into a duct, he fell down. For awhile, what felt like hours for Redd, as it was pitch black. While he was falling, he pulled a burst bomb and threw it down. He pushed out his arms and legs with gold hi-horses on them, and eventually slowed down. The skin on his hands was gone, but he didn't let go until he heard the faint pop the bomb made. He turned into his squid form and flipped down, landing in his ink with a bloop! He stood up, shaking his hands, they seriously burned like fire. A quick dip, and the pain went down, but they still ached. Suddenly, a large figure came out of nowhere and tackled him, shoving him against the wall. "Oof," he groaned. Then looked up and finally got a good look at the figure. It was female. She had long, brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a birth mark on the top left corner of her forehead. Then he heard footsteps. And then chattering. The human began to speak in a language he didn't know, and he frowned slightly at the barrier. Then she realized. Her eyes glazed over slightly. The desk. The desk is hollow. Quickly, under it doing that squid thing you guys do. He did as he was told, and quickly morphed from kid to squid. The human pulled up the desk, and quickly shoved him under. Her eyes glossed over again. Quiet. Her voice in his head sounded. Also, my name is Katie. Her voice sounded again. The scientists came in and spoke in that same foreign language. Her eyes, however, stayed grossed over and she translated it to Redd. Katie, what was that. We heard loud noise and decided to come see. What happened. She broadcasted in a mocking voice at Redd. He almost laughed out loud at this but quickly stopped himself. Katie smiled, knowing he was about to laugh. **(From now on Katie's voice will be in brackets, like this.)** (Why are you smiling. Tell us!) the scientist demanded, but one. She looked sorry for Katie, like a mom who just saw her kid had just been beaten up. (This is not a joke! We need to know NOW.) Redd's phone buzzed. _Dang it! Why didn't I put it on theater mode?_ The scientist immediately looked in Redd's direction. He winced slightly. (Will you help me escape?) the voice startled Redd slightly, as he hadn't fully gotten used to it yet. _Why?_ (Ugh, do you know what it's like to be holed up in here your whole life? Maybe you should hang around me sometimes.) she seemed irritated. (YA THINK?!?) _look, just wait and I'll come later to help. By the way, can they respawn?_

(Of course they can!) _Ok, I'm gonna come and splat them. Distract._ He pulled out the kraken special as quietly as he could and activated it. He burst out of the desk and splatted them, rushing for the air duct. He went through as fast as he could, and ended up outside. (Please don't leave me here alone, you're my only company, here. Besides those loathsome scientists. Please find the key to the band around my ankle...) Redd barely caught the last part as he ran. _I'll do my best. Man. 19 and a fugitive to the law._

 **A/N: I'm thinking Katie will do a Darkstalker type thing, and persuade him into releasing her.**


	5. New Discoveries

**A/N: Late updates, I know. You can deal. Anyways, new chapter!**

Redd superjumped back to his apartment, leaving a small bit of red ink on the ground behind him. He pulled out his phone and frantically began to swipe through his contacts. _Agent eight, agent eight, agent, AH!_ He clicked Octave's contact, and began to type up a text.

 _Octave! I need some help from you..._

About fifteen minutes later, Octave was in Redd's apartment, and they were discussing the situation.

"I personally think that Jay is our best bet." Octave said. "He's one of the most experienced and unique inklings around, and I feel some sort of power about him and his sister..."

Redd thought for a moment. "Maybe...but he has no idea what we're dealing with... neither do I, really."

Octave pulled out his phone, and tapped on it a couple of times. "I'm texting him and his sister to come over. We need all the help we can get."

...LATER...

Jay's eyes widened.

"So this thing has TELEPATHY!?!? And can READ MINDS?!?! Don't know about you, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this,"Jay continued.

"No, I don't think it works like that," Redd replied calmly. "I think she can only hear your present thought, not dig through your memories and such."

Julie was sitting silently, pondering.

"That's it. I don't know what to do!" She said, frustratedly. "I-I... I mean, this thing is probably really powerful, and we don't know anything about it! Argh!"

Octave looked a bit stressed. His eyes widened a bit as Julie continued her angry rant. He was flinching, looking like he was ready to jump up at any second. As Julie got angrier and angrier, Octave looked more and more worried, and all of a sudden, he rammed into Redd and Jay, screaming

"Get back!" Throwing them and himself behind the couch, as Julie inksploded in a ginormous flurry of black ink.

Jay's eyes were big as saucers, and he looked completely skeptical.

"What. Was. That. Is my sister okay?!??" He yelled, his voice full of fear and wonder. Redd looked absolutely mortified.

"I _knew_ it!" Octave shouted, full of excitement and glee. Then he saw Redd's face. "Oh, um, also, I-I hope she's ok... ahem..."

Redd, Jay, And Octave risked a peek over the couch, and found Redd's apartment completely covered in black ink, and in the middle of the explosion shaped ink splat was Julie, laying unconscious, with a black aura, and a glowing purple tint on her eye markings.


	6. A Nice Surprise

**A/N: All of you have reviewed. Here are your responses.**

 **ZygardeFusion: I made teh profile on a website called "ikamaker". It's all in Japanese.**

 **All others: Thank you for your positive criticism and follows and faves. :D**

Jay, Redd, and Octave all warily slipped out from behind the couch. It had been overturned by the force of the explosion, and all of them were mildly shaken. Jay immediately rushed up to his younger sister, and checked for a pulse. He allowed a sigh of relief to escape.

"Sh-she's ok," he breathed out. "Octave, do you know what happened?" Octave started for a moment. A few moments, actually. Really it was a couple of minutes. He was remembering when he first figured out he had his powers, in the deepsea metro during his first test. He blinked a couple of times.

"Huh? Sorry," he apologized. "Um, you and your sister have ink powers," he said bluntly. Jay gasped.

cue theme music here.*

"Um, you and your sister have ink powers," Octave said bluntly. Jay gasped.

"S-so whatyour telling me- I, oh my gosh!" He jumped around, then smiled. "I. Haveinkpowers." He sang, while doing some weird happy dance. "I-I-I- gotinkpowers." He jumped up to Octave and grinned. "So how do I use them?" He asked excitedly.

"That's just the thing," Octave started. "My powers are still a mystery to me, I don't even know how others would use them, wether or not other squids and octos have different styles, what color, you know, things like that!" Octave replied while doing hand motions. Ink flecks flew from his fingers from the stress. "See? I don't even have full control over them!" Jay recognized the seriousness of the situation. "I'm gonna go change into my agent gear," he said, and jogged out of the room.

/ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Gosh, Jay really takes his sweet time putting on his agent gear," Redd remarked. Julie was conscious now and nodded.

"He never takes this long, I wonder if he's ok," she remarked worriedly. The door swung open, and standing there was Jay, but he had a different hairstyle. He had taken his scrunch down, combed it to the side, and cut his bangs a bit shorter. The sides of his head were shaved to a three, and his tentacles had pointed ends instead of the regular curved.

"Woah," His younger sister remarked, with somewhat wide eyes. "This is a drastic change,"

"I like it!" Octave complimented him. "I was actually thinking about getting a hair cut similar to that," He said, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Ugh, the sides of my head are so cold," Jay remarked, lightly tapping his head.

Everyone else laughed a bit. Suddenly, an Octoling burst through the wall, a giant fist through the other, and full grown female inkling in a lab coat and gloves was riding the Octobot king II.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!" The inkling screamed, firing a fist at the group. They dodged.

"What on earth is-" Jay started, but never got to finish because he fell through the floor.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN**


	7. Probably-the-Closest-I’ve-Been-to-Death

**A/N: That moment when school sucks. Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

Jay groaned in pain. The ground below him was rough, scraping his already tender skin and tearing his tentacle hair. Ink leaked from a large gash in his right arm, and his hair was tangled up. He groaned again. The inkling's eyes slid open, and they were met with darkness. He tried to sit up and found he was blocked by a large slab of sheetrock, and found just as quick that he didn't have the strength to move it in his woebegone position. He groaned once again.

"Why, why, why, why." A huge crash sounded above him, and he heard ink firing and screaming.

 _I have to get out and help,_ The first, instinctive thought blipped in his mind. Again, he groaned as he remembered that he was hopelessly stuck, with no way out. His head was throbbing, sending intense pain echoing through his entire body. No, it wasn't pain... it was something else.

Power?

Jay gasped in remembrance.

"Ok. Let's do this." He muttered quietly to himself, blocking out any other stimulation. He was stuck under a large slab of cement, with just enough room to roll over. His face pointing upward, he closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy run through him, his eyes glowing with a tint of purple. His hands began to glow bright white as ink started to splash from them, and suddenly, he inksploded! White ink flew everywhere as the slab of cement was suddenly obliterated. He rose up among the rubble, in intense aura surrounding him. The only thing he could feel was complete, and total, **_RAGE._**

Jay shouted out as he flung his hand out towards the Octobot King II, blowing it up with ink. The teenage inkling looked at the octolings in the rubble. Suddenly, they all exploded in brilliant splashes of white ink, their ghosts floating into the air pitifully. His friends lay unconscious nearby, all of them bleeding profusely. He changed their ink color to white and blasted them with ink. When it all dropped away, they were healed.

The inkling who was inside the Octobot King II landed in the ground from a superjump, yellow ink splashing. Jay growled, his eyes suddenly glowing white. He raised his left arm up, a small ball of glowing condensed ink producing. It grew in size quickly, and was suddenly swirling with every color of the rainbow. Yelling out, he hurled the ink orb at the inkling woman, effectively splatting her and covering the entire space with ink. Breathing heavily, he lowered to the ground, unconscious.

 **A/N: I started this chapter awhile ago. I apologize for the delay in uploading. Hope you enjoyed! I will probably release chapters for other things today as I don't have much to do.**


End file.
